


Netflix & Curly Fries

by raimykeller



Series: wtfandomfusion - summer 2017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Derek is the best husband, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles is a security guard, married sterek, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raimykeller/pseuds/raimykeller
Summary: In which Derek is seriously the best husband.





	Netflix & Curly Fries

**Author's Note:**

> WTFF - WTFandomFusion - is the brainchild of [ quizasvivamos ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos) as something fun to do over the summer! 
> 
> WTFF is a 10-week writing and art challenge, beginning June 19th and ending August 27th. Each week, we'll have a new prompt that includes a different featured fandom, a randomly selected profession, and a randomly chosen beverage. Other than that, there are no rules! Join the fun and follow the challenge on [ tumblr ](https://wtfandomfusion.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Week Seven* Prompt Words: Shameless, security guard, lemonade
> 
> *Yes, I skipped Six, because Beth and I are co-writing something fun for that week and it's not ready yet ;)

Derek had just pulled into the bank parking lot where Stiles worked when his phone rang. “Hey, babe!”

“Derek, light of my life! Are you here yet?”

“Just pulled up, I’m at the back door.”

“You have impeccable timing. I’m on my way out.”

Less than a minute after hanging up, Stiles a-little-less-than-gracefully climbed into the front seat of the Camaro and leaned over the gear shift to give Derek a sweet kiss. 

“Mmmm,” Derek smiled, “How is my favorite security guard this lovely evening?’

“I am famished! Can we please grab some grub on the way home? I NEED curly fries, okay? And a large ass lemonade. Desperately.”

“Already called ahead, it’ll be ready by the time we get there.”

“I knew I married you for a reason.”

Derek reached for Stiles’ hand and laced their fingers together as he drove towards the diner. “By the way, your dad called me today. Wants us to come by this weekend for dinner.”

“I swear that man calls you more than me these days.”

“He likes me better,” Derek shrugged. “And you work more than I do, and apparently never answer your phone anymore.”

“I am offended!”

At that, Derek just rolled his eyes and brought Stiles' hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles, content to listen to Stiles ramble on for the rest of the drive.  
__

When they finally pulled up to their apartment complex, Stiles was steadily yawning into his fries. 

“I fixed the TV today. We can finally watch Netflix on it again.”

“You are seriously the best house-husband in the world.”

“I’ll queue up Shameless while you change out of your uniform.” 

“Seriously. I won the jackpot. Multiple times in a row.”

Derek laughed softly as he watched Stiles disappear into their bedroom. 

“No, I’m pretty sure I did,” Derek whispered to the empty room. “I definitely did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took the easy way out because I've never watched Shameless! Also super short because that's all I can get out right now. Sigh.


End file.
